Destruction Reigns
by Oh They Died
Summary: Gaea has been defeated. Though the circumstances were most definitely.. curious. No gods were involved to help defeat her, and yet she was still downed. When all things are revealed the seven's lives only get more complicated, especially Olympus's own Savior. Dark!Percy, some mature scenes, character death, complicated relationships, some unknown deities, history, and always.. Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you are all going to hate me, but I couldn't get this out of my head and I thought it would actually be a really good idea. I've been obsessed with the Percy Jackson series for the past couple months which is probably why I haven't been able to think of anything for my other stories. PLUS, I got a new computer so all my old files were lost. I had FINALLY finished the next chapter and got it how I liked it when of course my birthday comes around and my grandparents come together and get me my own laptop. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it, but my mom went ahead and deleted all my files from her computer. So yeah.. I'm soooo sorry.. I'll do my best to rewrite it as fast as I can.**

**Sorry for the super long rant/explanation/whatever else.. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

It was the thirteenth night. One before the seven would arrive at Athens, and Percy was out on the top deck, saying what he did each night, each time with a small, strangled voice.

"Bob says hello."

Percy slid slowly to the floor under the rail. He held his raven hair in his hands and his shoulders shook lightly. His soft, desperate moans seeped through the floorboards of the Argo II. Everyone was gathered silently in the dining area below, listening to the heart wrenching sounds of their strong leader crumbling down.

"That's it." Annabeth mumbled and she stood from her chair and marched out the door.

As the rest of the seven listened, they heard shoes stomping across the deck above, coming to a stop just before passing over their heads. The floorboards creaked and they knew Annabeth was kneeling next to him.

"Hey, look at me." Annabeth pleaded, "Percy, please. I know how you feel." Her voice was soft, but firm and Percy finally looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy and his normally smiling mouth was pulled into a small frown.

"No, you d-" He saw her eyebrow raised, "Yeah, you're right." Small gasps were heard below at his confession. A small upwards tug played on the edge of his lips. Annabeth sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. One of those comforting hugs where Percy was bound to end up asleep in her lap and she was bound to wake up with her fingers entangled in his dark hair.

And that's exactly what happened.

"I think it's cute." A female voice came. Then another, "They are so scandalous!" A familiar snicker nearby.

"Valdez, what are you on about?" A male voice said threateningly. "Why nothing at all. I was merely laughing at your horrid plan to wake them." A low growl escaped the first male's mouth. "You gotta better one?"

This time full-blown laughter erupted. "A better one? Ha! Does my father's beard catch fire?" Silence. "Yes, people. It does. Anyways," A pause probably punctuated by a mischievous smirk, "Watch and learn."

Suddenly, things started to get a little hot. And when I say a little I actually mean-

"Oh my gods, Leo! What the Hades was that for!" An incredibly familiar voice shouted angrily. Hysterical laughter was heard. "J-just look at your hair, Annabeth! Oh geez, someone's having a bad hair d- wait why isn't Percy up? I mean look at him. He's moved, what, two inches?"

Silence and a collective "hmmm" sounded around the deck. Percy felt ten presences around him and a light breeze on his shirt. He cracked open an eye covertly and peered at it.

It was on fire.

His eyes shot open and he looked at Annabeth. Her clothes were lightly charred and her hair was a frizzy mess from the close heat. He furiously pat his shirt, only for the flame to spread.

"What the Hades did you put on me, Leo?!" A grumble was heard, something about the excessive use of someone's father's name.

"N-nothing special! Just a bit of regular flame!" Everyone by now had realized that the son of Poseidon was having a bit of.. trouble with his now flame consumed shirt.

"Jump overboard!" Someone shouted.

"Can't! We're over the mountains!"

Everyone stopped at that. It was true. Their fourteen days of relative relaxation was over. They'd made it to Athens.

And Percy's shirt was still burning.

"Ahh!" Came a shout, more of frustration than pain, "Why don't you just STOP!"

And suddenly it did. The flames were no more, though his shirt was held together by only a few strips.

"That was…convenient." Leo stated slowly, trying to ease the strange situation.

"Yeah", Percy said, slightly awed, "That was kinda strange, too."

Agreement slithered around the deck. Suddenly, a large rock rose over the side of the Argo II.

"Watch out!" Jason yelled. He took to the skies, while Frank changed into a giant Drakon, like the one Clarisse took out in the last war. Annabeth and Piper charged to the ballistae, while Hazel would glare at incoming boulders and they would break into smaller fragments for Percy to destroy with water.

"How are you doing that?" Percy shouted over the earsplitting _CRACK_ of earth shattering.

"I'm controlling the-" Hazel paused to destroy another, "the precious metals in them and making them break away from each other."

There was a long pause and Hazel glanced over to be sure he hadn't been killed. He obviously hadn't. He suddenly turned and grinned at her, "Cool!" She smiled back and turned to the fight.

It was too late.

A huge boulder had been launched and she turned just as it was about to come crashing down upon her and the ship. Her eyes widened and the next thing she knew, there was nothing but a cold feeling over her whole body and everything went black.

Percy's eyes widened at the hole where Hazel had been standing. Now he was angry. He turned to the battle and blasted giant rock after giant rock. When he glanced back again Leo was going madman over the controls and an assortment of defenses were raised and emerged and brandished for the enemy to see. Annabeth was looking over the side, while dodging little rocks that whistled through the air like an arrow and exploded over everyone's head. Piper looked like a whole new ferocious being at the ballistae, shooting boulders left and right, as well as shooting at what looked to be a regular mountain. Percy knew differently. Frank and Jason flew through the air double teaming and pushing the giant rocks away from the ship with powerful gusts of wind or a resounding thwack of the tail. They looked to be doing well.

But Percy knew differently.

As he continued his assault on the boulders, he saw Piper losing vigor, Leo's eyes being almost forced closed to keep the sweat out of them, Jason was losing altitude and rocks were being pushed only just out of the ship's way, Frank kept letting a few slip by that Percy or Jason took down. Annabeth was the worst though. Her drenched hair was being kept up in a pony tail and her shirt was cut into tatters. She was covering almost the whole starboard, except the few projectiles Piper could hit. She was using nothing but a long bow that was kept in the ships weaponry for mere practice. Percy saw she had loaded a quiver with a batch of Leo's Homemade Exploding Arrows.

And she had two left.

And Gaea's assault was not stopping.

Frank fell to the ground first. His right wing had been clipped by one of the earthy projectiles and it was twisted at an unnatural angle, part of the bone protruding. He fell in his human form, right arm being clutched painfully to his side and his unearthly cries echoed throughout the atmospheric battle field.

From there, things only descended. Literally. Festus's face had been smashed by an unseen boulder flying straight at the front and Leo's own cry of anguish had sent all mechanical objects into a haywire mess. Piper's ballistae jammed up, the oars keeping the Argo II in the air kept hitting each other, eventually smashing themselves to pieces, and the control system was going nuts. The canvas was raising and lowering, doors were slamming shut and just as violently opening again, and the ship only continued its turbulent descent into what was literally enemy territory.

Percy glanced to his girlfriend again, determined to get to her before they inevitably crashed into the earth titan's face. She had one arrow left and was just about to launch it when the Argo II landed.

It fell out of her hands.

Gaea saw her chance.

Suddenly, a wall of earth rose steadily and dangerously over their heads, over the tip of the crumpled mast, and far over the mountain beside them.

The mountain beside them.

Percy turned frantically towards it. Yes, he could see the figure, watching in horror at what was about to happen. That is until a large chunk of the wall broke off and launched itself toward the unsuspecting child of Mars.

"NO!" Percy screamed.

The earth trembled.

The clouds rumbled.

It seemed nature itself had responded to his guttural cry.

The gathering wall and separated chunk dispersed into millions of pieces, showering themselves upon the heads of the statuesque demigods. An immense heat grew under their feet and they watched as the rolling plains before them seemed to melt and molten lava took their place. The smoke and ashes crowded together around the center of the volcanic display, and as one, struck down a torrent of lightning. The stunned seven watched as the earth itself seemed to smite what many thought was the controller of it. A sound like a stampede rolled over the blackened field. Water crashed over the mountains and hills around the battle field, leaving the son of Mars dry and safe atop the grassy, pristine mountain top. The dark blue liquid met the fatal ooze with a resounding hiss, but it seemed the ocean itself decided to move from where it normally was to the regularly calm not-so-grassy-anymore plains and the water just kept coming. The violent movement of water meeting water sprayed into the air as swirling vortexes formed all around the field, funneling the deep blue, angry fluid into them as they mixed with the remaining ash above, creating a black swirling mass.

An outraged cry, muffled by the damage done to it, rang in the ears of all life nearby. From the night vortex came a deep rumbling, like the threatening growl before a dog bites. A pitch black hand shot from the rotating waters and grabbed at the ground. It grasped at some invisible force before yanking violently, sloshing the waters about it, causing giant waves to crash against the barely seaworthy ship. The hand seemed to gain no lasting purchase and it looked as though it was going to give up, when a tsunami as tall and narrow as the Empire State Building itself crashed on the object the void of a hand was pulling futilely at.

With an enormous rip, like the earth had been split apart, a ghostly figure of a beautiful woman arose from the churning waters. The beauty didn't last long when the fighters gathered there noticed she was struggling and grabbing at the long, bony, deadly fingers that were wrapped around her slim neck.

"So _thisss_", A rumbling voice hissed, "is what hasss become of my dear sissster? I am glad you have brought her to me, Grandssson.."

And just as suddenly as it all started, it all disappeared.

It was all gone with one big pop, like a sonic boom mixed with thunder.

Silence rang in everyone's ears. Then, the cry of an eagle broke the distress.

Before them, another pop, this one seemed to be so very quite compared to what had passed their ears a minute before. A tall man with golden armor gleaming in the sun stood before them, a spear crackling with electricity held in his giant hands. Despite his attire and obvious preparation for war, he looked a bit.. well annoyed.

"Father." Jason stated still a bit dazed but breaking out of its tight grasp.

"Son", Zeus greeted him, "I see your fight is over."

"What?!" This time Jason snapped his head towards his father, surprise written on every lining of his face, "T-that's it? But what about the giants and the fighting with you guys and.. well how did we win?"

Zeus's face looked grim as his pointed his spear towards a figure on the broken floorboards of the Argo II. "Him."

The familiar mop of raven hair became more prominent as the four left on the ship rushed to the crumple figure's side (the last of the seven raced down the hill, across the now lush grassy plains, and continued sprinting for his friends). They were not greeted by his normal life-filled eyes, nor his usual healthy complexion. No, the sight they saw put even Jason close to tears of anguish.

Percy's body was paler than even Hades' skin. His normal ragged mess of glossy hair seemed to be losing all color as it too turned a pale white. His skin was freezing to the touch and his built body looked as though it would turn to dust if you were to touch it.

Annabeth reached for his face. She shakily ran her fingers along his cheek and slowly slid her hand back up to his eyes and cautiously pulled the lids apart, checking for any normal bright green eye.

There was none.

No green anyway. His irises were a startling pale grey, almost an icy white. His pupils were like a snake's.

Annabeth screamed and backed away, the tears already forming in her eyes. Leo released a strangled groan as Piper went to comfort Annabeth, trying herself not to back away from the gruesome sight. Jason turned when Frank came stumbling onboard, gasping and wheezing. He saw the son of Mars look at the person at his feet with confusion. When Frank looked around at the people gathered, he gasped and looked at the obviously male person lying on the floor before scanning the rest of the deck.

"Hazel?!" He called tentatively. Jason's eyes widened and he spun about, searching for the daughter of Pluto. She was nowhere to be seen. "Hazel!" Jason joined. The three boys still able to function scoured the ship while Piper stood by Annabeth. They lifted broken beams, melted closed doors, and searched even the tiniest of holes in the hope they might find her. They found nothing.

Frank's stoic face turned to the god that had resided on deck for the twenty minutes it took for all the post-battle action to occur. "Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

Zeus frowned, "To collect _this_ of course." He pointed with disgust at Percy's pale body.

Annabeth had calmed down enough for her to give her best glare at the King of the Gods. "What do you mean '_this_'? He is a human being and, after all he's done for you, should be treated with respect!" Her voice started gaining volume to the point of shouting.

"No." Came the god's simple answer.

"What?! What do you mean _no_?" Annabeth asked dangerously.

Piper stepped next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth, rash choices won't make a difference."

Annabeth threw her arm off of her shoulder and looked venomously at Zeus, "I'm waiting for my answer." She spoke in a low tone that suggested any nonsense would result in severe punishment.

Zeus swallowed the urge to gulp. Like mother, like daughter.

"I will not respect him because he is not human."

Annabeth sighed, "Okay. Let me be more specific. He is a demigod, your nephew in fact, so after all he's done for your rule, will you treat him with more respect?" She spoke as if talking to a child (which in many people's opinions, she was).

Zeus stiffened. _They did not know? They had not felt the presence of his- I hate explaining things to people.._

Zeus waved his hand and a glittering golden throne appeared as well as five other wooden chairs in a semi-circle before him. He gestured for them to sit, in which everyone but Frank did, very cautious of where this "story time" might lead to.

"You must listen very closely, because I will not repeat anything I say." Zeus noticed all eyes shifted to him. "Good. Now, most of you know _tha-_… Percy as a fellow demigod. Well, you would be wrong." Confused glances looked up at him. "Even Percy, I suspect, doesn't know what he truly is. Rather, was and will be." More confusion. "Fine, just let me start from the beginning. As you know Gaea and Uranus created the Titans. There are twelve that most know of. Though these, like us Olympians, are the more shall we say popular ones, there are many others throughout the Titan family. The three I will focus on are Krios, Eurybia, and Perses. Perses was one of three sons of Krios and Eurybia. I believe most of you have met Krios, though Eurybia hasn't been seen since the last Titanomachy. She was the daughter of Pontus the sea primordial and Gaea and I assume you all know who _that_ is. Krios is the son of Uranus and Gaea, or Sky and Earth. These were both very powerful titans, Krios being of constellations and Eurybia being of the sea. Naturally, their children would be powerful as well, especially if they were their first born. Their last two children, Astraeus being of the dawn and Pallas being of warcraft, were talented of course, but their first born was far superior, even to his two parents and possibly many other titans. Perses was the titan of destruction and as you all know, destruction is quite the powerful thing. He ended up supporting his brethren in the first Titan war and naturally landed himself a one-way ticket to Tartarus. However, before he was banished, he and his daughter Hecate, yes the Hecate, devised a plan for his escape. When the world needed him most, whether it be in favor of titans, giants, or Olympians, he would be reborn as a mortal. On his eighteenth birthday, his full powers would be granted, as well as his immortality and wisdom. Daughter of Athena, I can see your gears turning. If you don't mind, I'll leave you to explain the rest." After his little lecture and permission to continue, Zeus promptly flashed himself out.

The five sat in quiet while Annabeth slowly pieced things together. When they heard a sharp gasp, their eyes shot to the blonde. Her head was in her hands and her eyes were wide in panic.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I-I'm dating the titan of destruction. I'm dating Perses!"

**OH MY GODS YOU DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! (well maybe if you read into it..) so I did hours of research on Perses and his relationship to a lot of the gods.. Yeah I'm about to screw with a bunch of people's lives.. MWAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed! I'm finally on Spring Break so I'll be writing a bunch hopefully. I'm kinda doing this in between renovating a house.. haha DIY.. oh joy.. Anyways, have a happy spring or fall depending on where ever the heck you are (:**

**Oh and R&R!**

**~(-.-)~Charly The Ninja~(-.-)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you think it's all a bit rushed at the moment.. I'm just trying to get necessary information out there. There's gonna be a HUGE time skip this chapter so just let me fill you in on what's happened:**

**Gaea was defeated and Percy is revealed as Perses, though he basically looks like a reptilian snowman and is in a coma**

**Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge prevent a war between the camps. Tensions still run high, but Octavian has been charged with treason and any suspicion against Reyna and/or the seven has been removed (for the most part).**

**The seven have journeyed back to CHB and have been told by the gods to wait until Percy awakens to be given a hearing for their "wondrous and valiant deeds, I am so awesome" (to quote Apollo..)**

**The seven split to return to their respective camps (Jason stayed with Piper, while Leo went to Camp Jupiter to help improve relations… smart decision? The world has yet to see..)**

**Now that that's out of the way.. good luck and May the force be ever in your favor. –Dumbledore (Son of Neptune)**

CHAPTER 2

One year.

It has been one year since the defeat of Gaea. Nobody knows where she went, what took her, or how the Night Vortex (as it's come to be called in retellings) arrived there to take her. They've all been waiting on Percy.

But Percy wasn't exactly Percy anymore.

His still white hair would suddenly burst into flame or freeze over, sometimes at the same time. His hair would start swirling about his head, as if a tornado were just above him. At one point, it seemed as though little electrical zaps were traveling over his scalp. His skin was still a pasty white and his body still looked as though he might crumble any second.

Annabeth visited him every day. Each time a range of emotions would pass over her face before she simply stood and walked out, her face as stoic as ever. Piper did her best to comfort her, but there had been maybe two times in the whole year when she'd smiled and that was when they came back to camp and when she had convinced herself it would all be over tomorrow. The latter has yet to occur.

Piper and Jason remained at Camp Half-Blood, while Leo and Frank returned to Camp Jupiter. According to Leo's video scrolls, Frank was having trouble getting over Hazel but relationships between Greeks and Romans were improving.. slightly, he'd added after a moment's pause.

Nico had been interrogated right when Frank passed the boundaries. There had been a very public screaming match and the constant question "IS SHE ALIVE?"

The answer was finally given as no.

There was a gravestone at both camps commemorating her service and life. It was visited by a lot.

Reyna had been reelected Praetor when the Legion saw what she'd done to prevent bloodshed as well as when she proved Octavian to be a traitor who just so happened to be in league with Gaea as her back up plan.

As it turns out, a day that many thought would provide an extra source of sadness, would do just the opposite.

* * *

Apollo had just arrived for his weekly Percy/Perses check up. His race car of a sun was parked just outside the large tent that had been erected for the returning titans stay. He hummed California Girls as he made his way under the flap separating the hot summer air from the freezing indoor temperatures.

"Not again," Apollo mumbled, for it was literally freezing inside the tent. After a few weeks they'd learnt to keep a thermometer in the tent, just in case. It read -4 degrees Fahrenheit.

Apollo looked to the figure on the cot with a bored expression that quickly turned surprised. He rushed to the bed's side and peered a little closer. Yes, it was true.

Percy was waking.

Apollo turned and yelled out the tent, "Hey! Someone get over here! I can't do this alone!"

He waited a good minute or so before in came one of his own daughters. He smiled and greeted, "Hey, Beverley. Mind helping me lift him?" She smiled and shook her head. Beverley rushed to his side and grabbed the other side of the cot.

"One..Two..Three!" They lifted and shuffled out the door towards Apollo's now van of a sun. He flicked his fingers and the back flew open. Inside was a pre-arranged space just for the boy on the cot. They carefully heaved Percy up into the back.

"Wait, couldn't you have done that yourself?" Beverley questioned.

Apollo only smiled and said, "You're a bright girl."

Beverley grinned then asked, "Should I get Annabeth?"

Apollo snapped his fingers, "I knew I forgot something! Yes! Yes, go and run like the sun!"

With a final blinding smile, his daughter took off down the hill toward the Athena cabin. As Apollo watched, he saw a young boy come to the door. Mason or Malcolm, something like that. Five seconds later Beverley and Annabeth were racing up the hill, the latter with an almost frantic expression. Apollo opened the side door for her and, once she was in, raced to the driver's seat.

"Tell Chiron Annabeth's been excused from all activities for a bit!" Then the van of a sun took off.

* * *

Up in the air, Annabeth strained in her seat to look behind her. She furrowed her brow and looked over the arising titan's body. Things were definitely changing now.

His pale body was starting to regain some of his natural tan complexion. His muscles were becoming more defined and were resulting in his normal lean body, though he looked even more powerful. Most surprising was his hair. The occasional spark still flew from the windswept mess and fire still burned in parts, but the now normal white strands were turning a deep black. If possible, they looked deeper than they had before this whole fiasco, almost like an endless shadow.

"Apollo," She murmured, "look."

The sun god turned in his seat and suddenly New York City got an extra blast of hot air.

"Crap, crap, crap," He was repeating like a mantra.

"What? What's wrong?" The daughter of Athena questioned.

"If he fully reforms in here.. well we're toast!"

"Oh, well DRIVE!" And drive he did. An hour of sun was lost that day.

They landed unsteadily on the roads of Olympus, scattering a few shrieking Muses.

"Sorry, ladies!" Apollo called.

The van continued to race down the main road straight to the throne room. The golden doors before them were thrown open and the van came to a screeching halt just before the first Olympian's throne. Apollo raced to his throne and grew to his full height. He pressed a small sun picture on his right armrest and suddenly a massive horn blew.

"What was that?!" Annabeth screamed.

"Hephaestus's idea. It's for emergency emergency meetings."

"Two emergencies?"

"No, like a 'this is severe, get your butt over here' emergency. Hey! That rhymed! Maybe I should put that in the next prophecy.." As Apollo continued to ramble about wording for the next great prophecy, the other Olympians began to flash in.

"Hephaestus! We're all here turn the horn off!" Athena shouted. Based on her murderous look, the god of the forge decided to humor her.

"Now that that's over with, what do we have here?" Zeus inquired.

"He's waking." Was all Apollo said before cries of many different emotions, outrage, happiness, and a bit of disgust, echoed around the room.

And before they knew it a loud boom joined the cacophony of sounds. It was as if a bomb had been set off. An enormous gust of wind blew anyone standing down and anyone sitting was stuck to their chairs for a bit. The sound was that of a sonic boom mixed with a strike of lightning. To Annabeth it was startlingly familiar.

A instantaneous glow followed the gust and noise, one so bright not even the god of the sun could bear to look. After it died down and the white spots in everyone's eyes diminished, they risked a glance at the figure lying on the cot. On it, was a figure of pitch black hair, tanned skin with various smoke marks across its surface, his muscles were lean but radiated an aura of strength, and his height reached to about six and a half feet.

But when he opened his eyes.

People of the council were used to Ares' flaming eyes and Poseidon's churning sea of a pair, but the look this boy's.. no Titan's had almost made Zeus himself run.

The outside of his iris was black, as if you were looking into a void, maybe Tartarus himself. The void seemed to swirl and captivate you with a single glance, but it also brought destruction and you saw the end of yourself in them. His irises were that pure, icy white. It looked as though a glacier had been inserted into his eyes. They held a hardness that scared the wits out of anyone who dared look him in the eye. His pupils contained a dangerous mischievousness that would cause even the stupidest to know this titan was practically insane. His eyes seemed to know your weakness, your very own crumbling. And I suppose he did.

He was Perses, Titan of Destruction.

**DUN DUN DUHHH! Hopefully you guys liked it.. sorry it was kind of filler-ish but it had to be done.. I'll hopefully update later today as well, so FEAR NOT!**

**Don't forget to review, but first let me ask a couple questions:**

**Who should he end up with? Should he love at all?**

**Should a certain character remain dead?**

**Should he be truly dark, multipersona, or etc.?**

**Thanks! See ya later!**

**-Charly The Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all your great reviews! I'm so excited that so many people enjoy it, only two chapters in! Anyways, hopefully this next chapter will continue to be of interest to all!**

CHAPTER 3

The throne room was deathly silent.

The raw power radiating off the ancient being caused many to flinch and cower. If you looked closely enough, Zeus himself had a small glint in his eye – is that fear? Perses' calculating, cold eyes swept across the room, noting the tightening of grip and small, barely noticeable flinches.

Annabeth was shocked to say the least. She stumbled slightly when his eyes met hers. The gears in her head slowly creaked to life, and she wondered, based on the pure force his mere presence exerted, why was this Titan still standing. Surely Zeus would have smite him where he stood by now. But when she glanced at the other gods, a nigh impossible feat with Perses' smothering gaze, she saw with barely contained shock and a bit of horror, they were all frozen in unadulterated paranoia. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Inwardly, the still-present Percy smirked. _Not so high and mighty now, are we?_ He frowned to himself. What caused that thought? Probably his "other side", he concluded.

The Titan captured Zeus's eyes with his own and suddenly, it seemed they were both sucked through a swirling vortex of midnight black. When the consuming darkness cleared, they stood before a scene so sad and dismal, Percy nearly wept just glancing at it.

The world was being torn apart.

Not by the ever shifting tectonic plates or the natural forces. No, the mortals were fighting. It was gruesome, unpleasant, and sadistic. Children's screams pierced the air and weeping women echoed through the ghost cities all over the ending world. Percy and Zeus were suddenly swept to what they startlingly realized was New York City. The Empire State Building to be exact. They whirled through the building up to the 600th floor.

Or what was left of it.

The streets were abandoned and left to rot. Cracks littered the once shining buildings and rubble was strewn about Olympus. The world moved and suddenly they were in the throne room of this dismal and unforgiving state of Earth.

Four gods remained.

Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus himself. They glanced up sorrowfully and the two visitors sucked in a breath. Hera's usually arrogant demeanor had diminished to leave a withering shell of a once powerful woman. Hades' dark, silent power waned between existence and extinction. His once proud face was weighted by haggard disregard and his obsidian eyes barely glimmered with their usual luster. Poseidon's sea worn features had hallowed into deep crevices that were shadowed dangerously. His normal, mirthful emerald eyes glowed a deep, dirty looking brown. Percy suddenly remembered his father telling him his eyes reflected the sea. He was disgusted. Zeus was no better than the others. His skies were polluted with endless debris and his own appearance displayed its desperation. His blue eyes held a morbid sadness that infected any who were still around and still had the strength to look to his face. Zeus' stern face wrinkled and sagged in age and depression.

A strangled gasp escaped the Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods beside the Titan.

It seemed the gods, in their old age and dying domains, could see them. Hera sucked in a sharp breath suddenly. She looked to the other dying gods with what could only be seen as a small smile in this time.

"Goodbye, I hope to see you in whatever place we will end up after all our mistakes." With that the goddess of family, marriage, and childbirth slowly faded out of existence with a gentle sigh, one of obvious relief.

The three remaining gods smiled at the place where their sister once was. They turned as one to face the startled visitors.

The Zeus before them spoke first, "You see. This is our future. This is your end, young and naïve me. It is inevitable. Though you can choose when it will occur and how serious it will be. Keep in mind, all choices have deep impacts whether they be for you or others, they are still there. I remember you, Perses, once told me something I should have taken to heart, when I cannot recall. You recited a law of nature that one of Athena's children created for humanity. Now that I think about it, he was also a descendent of Apollo. No matter. You told me 'Remember, all actions have an equal and opposite reaction. You should be careful, Lord of the Skies'."

The worn Zeus allowed a bit of humorless laughter to seep behind his dulling eyes. "I suppose you and this Newton were correct. Look where disregarding that rule has gotten us." He gestured openly at what didn't seem to just be the dilapidated regal room in which they stood. His sightless sweep of quickly fading skin seemed to register the whole world, maybe whole universe.

That was the last gesture of the last god before he, too, followed his brethren into nothingness.

The gods watched in a mystical entrance as the Titan's sharp, demented sight returned and their arrogant leader sucked a gasping breath, his eyes alight with the prominent sparks of fear and foreboding.

Zeus' voice trembled when he proclaimed, "Perses, do you support the Olympians or your grandmother, Gaea?"

A slow, understanding grin made its way across the Titan's face. There was something feral about it, an unnerving and nagging feeling that left most squirming in their gaudy thrones.

"I am neutral, at the moment." His quiet rumble of a voice sent shivers down the spines of the brave. Ares' eyes dimmed a bit, barely noticeable but Perses saw. He saw submission. His grin stretched further. It showed too many teeth for anyone to think he was in the least bit sane.

"Though, I believe you may have some children of yours to summon." His melodic speak rang with unstable jovialness. The gods snapped back in their seats as if a whip had lashed across their faces. There was an underlying warning. _You are treading on dangerous grounds_, it seemed to say,_ I would not push my loyalties._

It was ironic to say the least. The semi-mortal processor of this daunting being's fatal flaw was an abundance of personal loyalty. The weakening beings in his presence nodded numbly and Zeus turned toward the messenger god.

"Send for the rest of the seven, as well as Hades' son and Bellona's daughter." His voice came out tentatively, but the god of the sea had no thought in his mind to tease him about it. In fact, Poseidon was still coming to terms that his once no doubt powerful son was in fact a Titan believed to have been banished to Tartarus. The Titan that seemed he should have been leading his brethren, based on his power and air of authority. He supposed the other Titan's were wary of their brother or nephew because of his deranged state. It was completely understandable.

With a small flash of light, Hermes returned with the called children of the gods. By this time, the throne room was in a different air. Apollo's van had disappeared and Annabeth had been brought a gray, cushioned chair to sit at her mother's feet. Perses still stood in front of the other gods. He'd been brought a large wooden table and was sitting in a wooden chair.

As the six summoned walked forward to see who the person they had yet to meet was, they noticed something rather peculiar. The table's surface seemed to move and fluctuate. Mountains appeared on its face before they were swept away and what looked like a vast desert took its place.

The figure sitting in the chair was resting his head on his hand and his other hand was making bored twirling motions. They watched in morbid fascination as tornadoes were created over grassy plains. Then the scenery would switch to the shores of an island. His finger would twirl once more and a hurricane looked to be in the making. Suddenly, a startling familiar place appeared. A zoomed out view of California appeared on the table top and all watched once more as the man tapped near the coast and it seemed to vibrate. An earthquake.

"Oh! Make that volcano erupt!" Apollo pointed excitedly at a passing dormant mountain.

The man suddenly stood and all the gods visibly flinch. He lifted a finger towards Apollo and exclaimed, "That is a GREAT idea! I like the way you think!" He plopped once more in his chair and worked his hands in a kneading motion over the volcano. Suddenly, an orange and brown glow emitted from its tip. The man in the chair bit his tongue in concentration as he lifted his arms quickly and forcefully. When a small roar and crackling was heard, from the table no less, everyone jumped while the man jumped excitedly and clapped like an excited three year old.

The Olympians all shot the sun god a withering look, to which he responded with a meek shrug.

Zeus cleared his throat uncomfortably. Zeus was _never_ uncomfortable and so the shocked demigods backed away slowly from the.. well loony being in the chair.

"If you would please join them, spawn of- I mean Annabeth." Zeus corrected when he saw the Titan's dangerous look.

Once more the demigods were shocked and even more wary of the figure currently making a brush fire in Arizona. Once Annabeth joined them, Zeus shifted uncomfortably before looking pleadingly at Poseidon, who merely sighed.

"Percy, if you wouldn't mind.." The former son of Poseidon looked up innocently before returning his gaze the spreading fire. He sighed audibly before waving his hand and the table whisked away.

"I suppose it will do for now." He reluctantly admitted.

That's when Jason realized what his uncle had called the man.

"P-percy?" He called nervously to his cousin.

The man's head turned and Jason stumbled. He saw his own downfall, a sword through his heart. He realized the dagger was strangely familiar. The son of Zeus' breath left him in one foul swoop and he was brought to his knees, unable to break eye contact.

"Perses!" Poseidon called. The Titan's gaze lingered for a second before it snapped to the averted gaze of his once-father.

"I'm sorry, but he did call my name. It would be rude to ignore him." There it was again. That underlying threat. _You do not control me any longer._ It was almost literal, almost said. Almost.

The seven standing behind their friend (they were unsure if he was safe to be called that anymore), noticed all the gods had averted their gaze. Even the almighty and arrogant Hera. Then again Ares and Zeus liked to think they were the same. And their gaze seemed even farther downcast.

A wave of Perses' hand produced chairs for the demigods behind him. They sat obediently.

"Shall we get on with this hearing?" Perses inquired innocently. Zeus nodded numbly.

"S-so, these are the heroes that brought Gaea down and brought peace between Romans and Greeks. You are here to discuss rewards." His voice had gained more of its natural authority. "Jason Grace, son, step forward if you please." The mentioned complied. "We have discussed a proper reward and have decided, if you choose, you will be made a minor god. One with the domains of bravery and swordsmanship." A gleaming smile made its way onto the blonde superman's face, "I graciously accept." The gods all leaned forward collectively and the boy, without a sound, collapsed to a heap. A nearby naiad carted him off on a large cot to a corner of the large room.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, step forward." The order was followed. "Though you may be the son of our underworldly brother, you still played quite the important part in this prophecy. We will offer you the same reward as a minor god. Though you will be of faith and the honorably fallen. We ask your godly name be known as Nikolas, though, as we think Nico is a bit informal." With a smile, the normally sullen boy responded, "I accept your offer." He went down the same as Jason.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, come forth." The startled boy bounced up. The King of the God's mouth quirked upward as he continued, "We offer the same as your companions before. A minor god of amusement and skullduggery. Trickery," he revised to the Latino's confused expression which quickly shifted into one of realization. "We also ask your godly name be Ludus, Amusement in Latin, for the same reason with advised Nikolas." The son of Hephaestus was practically jumping for joy, but he calmed down enough to reply, "I accept!" The boy joined his friends, unconscious in the corner.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, step forward." Just for the occasion, Ares turned Roman. "We offer minor godhood of honor and wild animals. We ask your known name be Fera, or Wild Animal in Latin, for the same aforementioned reasons." The boy took only a moments consideration before saying, "No, I'm sorry I do not accept." Mars nearly choked on his own spit.

Zeus narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in his chair, "And why, might I ask, would that be." His tone was dangerous but Frank took no concern, "I will not spend eternity without.. without Hazel." Aphrodite squealed and Zeus sat back, "Ah, the daughter of Pluto."

When her name was mentioned, Perses' head had snapped up from its supposedly snoozing place. "Her? Hazel? Did you not find her?" Percy seemed to have made a rare appearance because a bit of insanity seemed to have cleared from his eyes. Frank's eyes were downcast and Piper shook her head mournfully. "That can't be, I saved her."

Suddenly, the missing girl's lover snapped his gaze to his friends. He did not see his downfall, most likely because Percy was the dominant one at the moment. "Nico said she was gone. Now you say you saved her. How?"

With a flick of the wrist, a small whirlwind appeared. The winds were a golden color mixed with blacks and silvers. Just as suddenly as they appeared, they dispersed depositing a familiar brown haired girl on the floor of the throne room. "I got her just as the boulder hit. I guess the suddenness of the saving knocked her out. Or maybe I put too much power and it overwhelmed her. Either way, there she is." As if on cue, the figure coughed a cloud of the same golden, silver, and black dust.

Frank rushed to her side and lifted her head gently into his lap. "Hazel," he asked lovingly, "Hey, it's okay." The daughter of Pluto continued her bought of coughing, before Apollo sighed, waved a hand, and suddenly all the dust clogging her lungs lifted out of her mouth and deposited itself next to the reunited couple.

Frank looked into his friend's eyes and said near tears, "Thank you."

Percy returned his normal, carefree grin before his eyes clouded with that unhinged look and Frank had to look down, "You owe me." The warning was prominent. His words were not playful, but it seemed like an understanding passed between the two. Frank's face lowered further and a frown dominated his mouth as he nodded wordlessly.

Once more, an uncomfortable cough came from Zeus, "We.. We'll let them have a moment. Piper McLean! Do you accept minor godhood of the domains of truth and prophecy?" A squeal came from Apollo and he exclaimed "Twinning!" before being promptly shut up by his actual twin. Piper nodded with a smile, "I accept." Another bed was occupied in the corner.

"Reyna.. Um.. sorry I'm not aware of your last name. But for your valiant part played in bringing peace between Greeks and Romans, so you accept partial immortality? Your only available death shall be by the blade in battle." A grin spread across the girl's face, "I'm glad you didn't offer me godhood, for that would have been against my values of dignity and honor. I accept." Artemis alone initiated the partial immortality. "I am proud daughter." The voice of Bellona echoed through the room, causing Reyna's grin to spread.

"Annabeth Chase, granddaughter, come forth. Do you accept minor godhood of loyalty and homes?" Athena allowed a grin of pride to cross her face as her daughter said, "I accept." Annabeth joined her friends as only two were left.

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, do you both accept godhood? Of honor and wild animals for the former and forgiveness and precious items for the latter. Be aware son of Mars, Fera would still be your godly name." The two grinned at each other and said as one, "We accept." They crumpled, but much to Aphrodite's disappointment, not on top of each other and were carted off to where the son of Zeus was first waking up.

Zeus shifted in his seat and said, "I suppose we should wait until they've all awaken."

About thirty minutes later, Hazel and Frank were just waking. The Olympians seemed to notice this as their now-godly presences came onto the Supreme Being Radar.

"Alright, now that they've all awoken, let us continue with.. Percy."

"Perses, if you please." The Titan corrected to which Zeus nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, of course, Perses. I apologize for the mix up." The quick sorry left the room in shock. Zeus _never _said sorry. It only cemented their feelings of wariness towards their.. companion.

"It's no problem at all, dearest little cousin. Just a slip of the tongue." His words were unforgiving.

As if proving this point, Hazel whispered, "He doesn't forgive him." Frank looked at her and said, "How can you tell?" To which, the goddess gave him a pointed look and said, "What have I just been made goddess of?"

Frank got it.

"Anyways, so Percy Jackson, born of Poseidon, was the rebirth of Perses, Titan of destruction. His daughter, Hecate, put a spell on him, causing him to be reborn mortal when the world most needed him. He was to regain his powers, knowledge, and immortality when he turned eighteen. But.. something remains unknown. You turn eighteen on this day, yet you were able to use your powers this very day last year, against Gaea." And it was true. The day was August 18th, and Percy was turning 18 that day, yet he'd accessed his powers a year before.

"My belief is: I was under such desperate situations that the immortal part of me went into overdrive to protect me. However since I was only supposed to access my powers this year, it put my body in hiatus until the day when I was actually supposed to turned came." Perses explained in a semi-sane voice.

Athena herself nodded, as if in consent of the theory. Piper, though, felt something off with the explanation. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it seemed like something was missing…something _big_.

She wouldn't know how right she was until it was too late.

After all, she was the goddess of truth. And prophecy.

**Whew! I think I did good.. Hopefully you guys are satisfied! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday.. it was midnight when I finally had time! I think this turned out well, though. Kind of explains more about Perses/Percy's relationship. I thought it was stretching a bit long so the next chapter will have more of a "how everyone reacts to his new self", because keep in mind, the only ones who truly know the power of Perses are the Olympians and the ones there to see his destruction of Gaea.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Charly The Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten some pretty good advice on where most of you guys probably want this to go, so I'll try my best! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I just realized I haven't done this, though this will be the only time. I DON'T (unfortunately) OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR ANYONE IN IT! Unless you want to count Perses and any other myths not mentioned in the series.. Though those are really owned by.. Greek Mythology?

CHAPTER 4

A verdict was reached after several hours of bickering between Titan and Gods.

Zeus's confidence seemed to return after he had become accustomed to defending himself against the angry Titan. Though there was a flinch here and there when the Lord of the Skies glared too long into Perses' eyes. Most likely reminded of the warning he had received from the prophetic shared vision.

"I still believe you should return to Camp Half-Blood because you could be a great protector." Zeus grumbled for the umpteenth time. The other members of the Council looked on with slight fascination. It seemed the only reason they were here (the only reason _anyone_ was there) was for the occasional display of power when a time for words was paused, only to be restarted from the very beginning.

It was very tiring work.

"I could be of better use to this supposedly strong Council if I hunted monsters or trained the truly worthy." The first insult to the Olympians had been taken with outrage. The second there were gasps and growls. The third was met with mere grumbles. The fourth, barely anything. Now even Athena had lost count over how many times the Council had been insulted or degraded by the angry Titan.

Their bickering was endless. Even Poseidon, who normally took great joy in arguing with his insistent brother, was getting bored. That was saying something.

"What about your friends? They have no clue what happened! You could show them how powerful you are now!" Zeus tried to appeal to the braggart side of Perses.

Perses seemed to pause for a moment, his righteous anger calming just an iota. The gathered gods and goddesses looked up in hope. Maybe they'd reached an agreement?

"No, I will not go for that reason." The Percy side of things was acting up. The crowd let out a collective groan. "I will go because.." He paused for dramatic effect, "I want to." His face split into a grin as Zeus gaped.

"For the past half a day, you have claimed you didn't want to go because you could be of better use elsewhere. Now you will because you _want to_?" Zeus asked incredulously.

"Sir Lightning Lord Sir?" Zeus dragged his head to face one of the new minor gods. "Um.. I'm the god of amusement and skulldunkly" Leo paused as Annabeth whispered something in his ear, "Oh! Skullduggery! Anyways, I may have probably should have mentioned this before, but I kind of fell asleep and then I was building something and then-" Zeus shot him a scathing look and he rushed on, "I mean, this whole time he's been using the argument for simple amusement." He slowed towards the end of his explanation and squeaked the last bit as Zeus's face grew brighter with anger.

"WHAT?!" The King of the Gods bellowed. "You would dare use me for simple pleasures? You insufferable fool!" He was stopped by a small giggle. His face calmed with curiosity, then twisted with confusion.

The lighthearted giggle grew louder, until it reached full blown laughter. Though this kind of laughter sent shivers down the spin of every being who was unlucky enough to hear it. It held so many emotions all caught in a maelstrom of insanity. They depicted cunning, instability, ruin, and chaos. Though there was one distinct trait that no one could seem to place just right. It left them terrified.

Perses was laughing the most humorless, unhinged laugh that the gods had ever heard. It fit him too well.

Suddenly, the crazed Titan barked a name, "Zeus!" He raged, deadly serious. "I will go, but on one condition." A chaotic smile spread his dangerous features. "Let me..ah supervise along with Dionysus."

Everyone who had previously seen the reemerging Titan knew their old friend Percy had been almost completely abolished. That's why their hands shook when Perses mirrored the eyes of Percy. Their legs quivered when he introduced himself as Percy. Their eyes betrayed their calm when they saw the barely concealed mischievous insanity in those bright green eyes.

The campers suspected nothing.

They greeted him as a hero and opened their innocent arms to him. Perses took it upon himself to manifest a small throne-like chair next to Dionysus. Questioning glances were thrown until Mr. D confirmed Perses as a co-director. The wine god's wary demeanor went unnoticed.

Perses was introduced as the god of friendship and tides.

Thus, the campers old and new took to him splendidly. They were always smiling around him and always trusted him.

When one thinks about it, that was their destruction.

It was a late rainy night, as these kinds of things only seem to happen when it is late and rainy, and campers were rushing from their cabins to the pavilion for dinner.

Perses was strolling lazily through the storm as if he owned it, when he found two Apollo children standing exasperated until the shelter of a large tree.

"I thought it never rained here!" The child on the left exclaimed quietly to her brother.

"It doesn't, not unless Mr. D or Chiron allow it, I think.." The boy trailed off uncertainly.

"We better hurry anyways. Maybe they'll tell us at dinner." The girl suggested and prepared to sprint from her covering.

"Hold up now," He caught himself before referring to them as children, "Let me help you! I'll keep the water off you while we can take our time through the soothing rain." He dragged out the word soothing, holding it until just before the word became dangerous.

The campers saw no possible reason why the god of friendship would ever do them harm. They agreed.

As the duo walked with an almost embarrassed quirk to their step, the incognito Titan fed himself on their discomfort.

"Relax," He said in a friendly tone, "This is nothing. I merely felt it would be.. polite to help two people in distress."

A bit of tenseness left their shoulders.

"Are you sure we are not inconveniencing you?" The daughter of Apollo inquired.

"Not at all! I don't even feel a drain! Of my powers that is." Perses added to unnecessarily clear up his meaning. "In fact, I can do so much more than this. The limits are practically nonexistent!" He stretched his arms wide adding emphasis to his words. He cocked his head to the side suddenly, gaining full attention of both campers. "Would you like to see?"

The next day, the sun was shining once more and Perses strolled down to watch his favorite activity: the climbing wall. It turns out the Apollo children's names were Beverley and Kol. It just so happens to be their turn to climb the wall. They were set against each other and they crouched eagerly at the line in the ground, waiting for the signal to be given to start.

Their eyes were different.

They looked almost.. unstable.

Perses watched as Chiron gave the signal to begin and the siblings took off. Reaching the wall at the same time, Beverley hooked her foot into a low and deep hold while Kol jumped to reach for a higher one. The girl scrabbled up several feet in a second while the boy beside her hauled himself up to her equal. They glanced at the other before gazing at the rocks before them. They were rumbling, as if they were about to fall. In the next second, a miniature avalanche rained upon the sibling's heads. Strangely enough, the bigger rocks seemed to explode into tiny bits before tumbling down in harmless dirt particles just before reaching the children of Apollo. They continued, barely handicapped by the previous hindrance. They had both reached the upper part of the tower before the lava started.

It oozed slowly down the sides of the wall before slipping into separate streams aiming for the boy's and girl's hands. Just as the rocks before, the lava split right before Beverley's and Kol's body was reached. It spilled by them, barely even coming near their unfocused faces. That changed when a sudden rivulet split from the group and headed straight for Kol, who looked to.. lost to notice.

His sudden scream changed that.

Beverley's hand slipped when she heard his startled, pained cry. It brushed the lava that had previously been flowing in obedient little streams by her. Her climbing glove caught fire. The rest happened so quickly it was like the spectators themselves were burned in order to jolt them into action. Kol let go of the wall on instinct. And he dropped twenty feet straight down.

He landed with a sickening thud and an enormous scream as his shin split in two, exposing bone and muscle. The other Apollo campers were stuck in sick fascination as they watched their sister follow his fall, landing with an even more ominous thud.

The sound broke their gaze and they sprinted to their siblings. Beverley's face was marred with deep burns and her cries of pain were reduced to mere croaks as her neck was twisted at an odd angle and her left hip jutted upwards.

Their best healers came forth and worked on her neck while the others tended to Kol, trying to calm him and stabilize his severely injured leg.

A ways away, Perses sat in a tree, legs dangling, a tight frown on his lips.

"Father," a voice called from below.

Perses dropped to the ground, "Hello again, Hecate."

The addressed bowed deeply, "It has been long, Father."

"Indeed. Indeed. I must say, god spawn don't seem to be as powerful as I last remember. With the exception of my previous host anyways." The Titan said gesturing vaguely to his own body.

"Father, you know that demigods in general cannot handle your blessing. Or joining your Legion." Hecate lectured.

"I am aware, I merely wanted to test on how much power they could use." He frowned suddenly, "Those two disappointed me." Hecate had very rarely seen her father so sane and serious. She'd only known the crazed look in his eyes and his longing for someone or something's destruction.

She sighed.

"Father, why do you do this?"

The dangerous laughter was back.

He smiled a lop-sided grin. "Have you not already guessed?"

Hecate frowned and shook her head.

"Why it is the same reason you and the other minors fought the last Titan war."

He paused.

"I merely wish for general equality."

His daughter sighed and said, "Just be careful of what you do, Father."

Perses' grin widened. The goddess flashed away.

Dark lunacy replaced the raving amusement.

"And I wish for my own kingdom," He muttered.

**So Hecate is here and (I'm sorry Apollo children) Perses was drafting.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was a bit short to you, I'm merely trying to begin the main story line.. (:**

**Next planned update is tomorrow!**

**Thank you all so much for your support so far and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**-Charly The Ninja**


End file.
